As an opening/closing control valve serving as a directional control valve for controlling a direction of flow of fluid, a flow path switching valve which supplies fluid to a fluid circuit and stops supplying, namely, a two-way valve, and a non-return valve which allows fluid to flow in one direction and prevents fluid from flowing in the other direction, namely, a check valve are known. As this opening/closing control valve, a diaphragm valve including a diaphragm as a valve body is known. As one example, a diaphragm opening/closing control valve is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, and a diaphragm non-return valve is disclosed in Patent Document 3.
When the opening/closing control valve having a diaphragm type valve body is used in a fluid circuit, it is possible to separate fluid flowing in the fluid circuit from a driving section for driving the valve body. Since this fluid can be separated from this driving section, in a fluid circuit, for example, for discharging chemical such as photoresist liquid from a nozzle, it is possible to prevent foreign material from flowing into the chemical from the driving section.